


Cover for Met Center by Cinderella81

by ctbn60



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: FanFiction Cover, Fanart, M/M, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Cover for Met Center by Cinderella81

I have to say those suits guys are totally adorable! I had fun with this cover for a story by [](http://cinderella81.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cinderella81.livejournal.com/)**cinderella81**  
  
for a link to the story click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/800813)


End file.
